


Freckles

by Mybrolly



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 7 year old Mycroft, Baby Sherlock thrown in for fun, Bullying, Freckles, Ginger - Freeform, Kidlock, Mycroft and Greg first meeting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-25
Updated: 2013-08-25
Packaged: 2017-12-24 13:40:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/940632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mybrolly/pseuds/Mybrolly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seven year old Mycroft is getting bullied, Greg steps in to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Freckles

**Author's Note:**

> Never done kidlock so gave it a try with a little bit of fluff.

“Carrot-top” One kid spat.

“Something wrong, Fanta?” another hissed as he kicked the stomach of the child lying on the ground. 

“Fatty’s ginger, Fatty’s ginger, Fatty’s ginger.” They group of boys chanted as their leader climbed on top of the victim and punched him. 

Mycroft was used to this, it wasn’t his first time being bullied, hit or spat at and it was usually the same reasons. His copper hair and freckles, his intellect or his weight, today it seemed they had chosen to combine after catching the boy buying a chocolate bar. Mycroft tried telling them that the chocolate wasn’t for him, he’d bought it for his baby brother, Sherlock was only just born last month and Mycroft worried because he never ate, only drank milk so he bought him his favourite chocolate bar to hopefully get him to eat. He didn’t have any teeth, Mummy said that was normal for babies and that even Mycroft had no teeth when he was that little, but the chocolate would melt in his mouth so it wouldn’t be a problem. Mycroft had been so proud of his idea and couldn’t wait to show Mummy, maybe then she’d love him again and play with him like she had before her belly got swollen and Sherlock came along. He’d never get to show Mummy now, the bullies had stolen the chocolate and Father was going to be mad that his trousers had a rip in them. 

Mycroft cried as the leader continued to hit his head, breaking the skin of his lip adding to the irony taste of blood he already had from the bloody nose he’d already been given. 

“Oi!” A shout came from a distance, “Oi! Get off him!” 

Mycroft was surprised they listened but the bullies backed away and ran off, all laughing and shouting rude things back to the boy on the ground. 

“You okay, mate?” There was an extended hand to match the voice and sheepishly Mycroft took it to help stand, blood dripping over his face and stomach aching from the kicks. 

“I…they….” He stumbled for words, if he got the boys in trouble they would just hurt him again tomorrow. 

“They’re bastards!” The elder boy exclaimed.

Mycroft didn’t normally come across a word he’d never heard before, it left him confused and he looked at the boy with an eyebrow raised.

“My brother taught me it, means they are really horrible and nasty.” He said proudly. “Pete teaches me all kinds of naughty words. But you can’t say them to adults, I got a detention cause I said fuck to the teacher.” 

Mycroft smiled, not really understanding, dabbing the blood on the back of his shirt cuff. 

“M’Greg.” 

“I’m Mycroft Holmes. Um…Thank you for stopping them.” 

“S’okay. Want me to walk ya home ‘case they come back?”

No one had ever been so nice to him, he wasn’t sure if he should trust the brunette boy but he seemed nice and had a really pretty smile.

“That’d be nice….Thank you.”

“No need to thank me, c‘mon.” Greg handed Mycroft a tissue from his pocket for his bloody nose, “It’s clean. Promise.”

Mycroft held the tissue to his face and wiped away the remaining tears, trying to seem tough for the other boy. 

They walked back to the Holmes house laughing and chatting all the way, Mycroft even forgot about the pain for a while though no matter how long he lived he’d never forget the last thing the boy said to him, “Hey Myc, I really like your freckles.”


End file.
